Laser diodes are often used in optical applications, such as fiber optics and optical media applications. Many optical applications require the laser diode to operate in multiple power states, and each power state requires a corresponding amount of current to be supplied to the laser diode. Therefore, devices and circuits that provide current to the laser diodes must be capable of providing varying levels of power. As data read and data write speeds increase in these applications, the driver circuits must also be capable of fast and accurate switching between the various levels. The driver circuits must also have minimal noise to reduce the occurrence of read errors.